The Hunger Games- A Different Story
by ThatSingingDemigod
Summary: Diamond Fox is a 14-year old girl from District 2. She has volunteered for the 74th anual Hunger Games. Will she survive? Will she fall in love? Will she be forced to choose between life and love? (Diamond's POV)
1. The Reaping

My name is Diamond Fox. I am from District 2. The Reaping is today. Should I volunteer? Oh yeah I forgot to mention! The reaping is for The Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is where the Capitol forces every district in Panem to send one boy and one girl to The Capitol, into an arena to fight to the death! It's cruel and stupid, though I think I should volunteer! I climb into the bath and get washed up. After I get dressed, I head out to the square with my mother and father. Then, Mary Trinket walks on stage. "Welcome welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and women for the honor to represent District 2 in the 74th annual Hunger Games, as usual ladies first." she says and walks to the bowl with the girl's names, she selects one and walks back to the podium. "Abigal Twik!" she says. I step out of my age group. "I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!" I yell and run to the stage. Abigail mouths the word "Thank you" as she goes back to her group. "What's your name dear?" Mary asks. "Diamond Fox." I say. "Well let's give it up for our volunteer, Diamind Fox!" Mary exclaims and every claps. "And now for the boys!" Mary says and selects a boy name. "Matt Twill!" She says and Matt lounges forward to the stage. "No volunteers? Well, I now present you, the tributes from District 2, Matthew Twill and Diamond Fox!" Mary says and we are lead into the Justice Building so we can say good-byes. My mother, father and little 11 year old sister come in first. I hug them. "Your brave Diamond." my mother says but I can tell she's crying. "Diamondm your going to win. You can. I know you can!" My dad says and I hug him tightley. "I know. Thank you for helping me with my knife and bow skills daddy." I whisper and kiss his cheek. Then there's my little sister, Iris. I squat down so I can look her in the eyes. I can tell she has a concerned, terrified look in her eyes. I can see why. I have always been there for her. "Iris, don't forget I love you. No matter what happens. I love you." I say and hug her. "I love you too Diamond." she says and starts crying, the peacekeepers come to say times up. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I yell and then the door slams shut. My best friend, Daisy comes in. "Your brave Diamond. I fourteen year old girl has never volunteered every since the 68th Hunger Games, that's when she was killed in the bloodbath." Daisy says, great way to worry me. "You can hunt. Dont let them starve." I say and she nods. "You can throw knives, you can shoot arrows perfectly. You are going to win!" Daisy commands. And I nod. I hug her. "Good luck." She says. "Thank you." I say. Time goes by too fast. The peacekeepers come to tell Daisy that times up. "GOOD LUCK!" She yells as she leaves. I'm ready to fight. 


	2. Matt's Back Story

After we Say our goodbyes, we are shipped on a train to the capital. I honestly think the capital thinks we are animals. Shipping us to the capital just to be held captive and fight to the death. It's stupid. Anyway, on the train, Matthew walks up to me. "Diamond, when you get in that Arena, come straight for me. My parents have hated me all my life. If I win, They'll love me just because I won. Please come straight for me!" Matthew says. "Ya know Matthew? I'm gonna call you Matt." I say and look out the window... I'm not too sure if I should kill him. He seems nice. "Yeah.. Call me Matt." he says. I turn to face him. "Matt... What exactly is with your parents?" I ask. He sits next to me. "Well, when I was two, I broke my mom's favorite vase. She yelled at me and hit me. I was so scared. Then, when I was six, I said the hunger games is stupid out in public. My mom took me home and wipped me. That's how I got this scar." He says and points to his forehead. "Then whenever I was 11, I got bad grades in school. My dad hit me, whipped me and screamed at me. It was a combination about what happened when I was 2 and 6. I stayed up that night because my parents were having an interesting conversation and I could hear them. My mom said "What are we gonna do with him! I hate his guts! He is such a disgrace for this family. I want him to be sent away somewhere else!". My dad said "I know! He is such an idiot and disgraceful kid! I hope he gets into the Hunger Games soon so he can die!". I cried all night. I didn't get sleep that night. I have always wanted to turn them into the peace keepers but... I was to scared!" He says. "What did they say before you left?" I ask. "My mother said District 2 has a strong, confident and brave tribute this year. She said that she's gonna win. She was talking about you. She was smiling when she came in to say good bye to me! My dad said that I'm gonna be the first to die in that arena. Make my dad's words true, Diamond. Please." He says. That boy has just melted my heart. I'm not too sure if I have a mind now, I'm just too... Sad. I'm not gonna kill him. I'll protect him until I die. I don't say anything. I'm afraid if I say I'm gonna protect him, He'll beg me to kill him. I'll just not kill him in that arena and surprise him. When nightfalls, I get into my bed on the train and fall into a deep sleep. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I had a horrible dream. It was where I completely failed to protect Matt. He died a cruel, mean death by the boy from 1. He's a monster who can work well with knives and spears. He threw a spear at his neck and cut him up with the knife. Mary comes into my room. "Bad dream sweetie?" she asks and I Nod. "It will be ok. " she says and leaves my room. I run into the bathroom, start crying and wash my face. I can use a shower so I hop into the the shower. After I turn it on and hop in, I feel the hot, steamy and boiling water run sprinkle my back. The water is about as hot as 20 pots filled with bolling water on a hot stoves. After my shower, I get out, put pajamas on and climb back in bed, I fall asleep again. No nightmares. (I'll update soon! Bye guys :)) 


	3. Welcome To The Capital!

The next morning, after I woke up, I got dressed in my reaping clothes and went to another train car for breakfast. I sit down at the table and see a plate full of pancakes, bacon, hash browns and eggs. I dig in. Our mentor comes in, Clove Oakley. She won last years Hunger Games. I'm glad she did. Or else we would be stuck with a drunk, Crazy and stubborn mentor. Then, District 2 would be SCREWED in The Games! After breakfast, we discuss How to find food, water and shelter in that Arena. "What you need is to find an ally. Your ally has to be a bit bigger then you to protect you." She says. "Why do we need an ally to protect us?" Matt asked curiously. "Because your both 14 and scrawny. You can use that." Clove says. I take a knife and nearly stab her hand. "Well, Dang you! I take back the scrawny part..." Clove says and I stare. "Who needs an ally now?" I ask. "That 12 year old from 1. The Careers won't take her. No one else will." Clove says. Then Mary starts talking in her high pitched voice. "WE ARE HERE! IN THE CAPITOL!" She says and we all run to the window. It's so... Big. Beautiful. I have never seen anything like it. The only thing I hate about the capital is how the citizens look... They don't have normal skin colors. They dyed theirs in colors like blue, pink, green and they have big colorful hair and tattoos on their faces... It's just. Ugh. "Wow... This place looks WOW!" Matt exclaims and I nod my head. "This is where you will have the tribute parade, the training center and private sessions and the interviews and last of all, The Games!" Mary says. "I so wanna life here!" Matt exclaims. "Well, if you win those games you can come back every year!" She exclaims and I turn my head. "Well let's all go into the remake center! This is where you guys will live until the games!" She says and I spot the girl from 1. I walk over to her. She stares and me and mouths the word "What". "I just came to say hi." I say and walk back over to Matt. I'll ally with her. I will. I'll protect her. Mary and Clove lead us into the District 2 floor. It's so big when I see it. I can fit my family, Daisy's family and Abigail Twik's family in here! Times two! "This place is huge!" I say. Mary leads my into my room. I sit on the bed and admire the soft, silky sheets. Then Mary says it's time for dinner and to watch the replay's of the reaping. ~~**Chapters will be short until we get to the games! P.S. In my mind, Clove won THG the year before :D**~~ 


	4. The Tribute Parades Are Close

The Tributes Parade is close. We're already in the Capitol, the Parade is next. Other than stylists changing our looks, for us to try and 'Make an impression'. I can't hesistate that the Capitol is a rich and beautiful place, to even live in, but also within that its a dark, cruel, evil location, that just wants kids to kill each other for entertainment. I hate it.

Matt looks at me as if we were thinking the same thing, since he nods ever so slightly. I sigh, hoping for the whole games to be over as soon as possible. I have never seen a day without scared people back in the district. Or maybe frightened tributes, they didn't expect for themselves to be picked, but they do know that anything can happen.

The odds aren't certainly in my favour.

But the Tribute Parade is basically, well, a Parade! You dress up to represent your district, in apparent honour, you also get to meet the other tributes. Please be a quick ceremony, I do not wish to have the fact I may die be rubbed in my face. I doubt I'll live any ways. Again, I'm going to try and protect Matt, and the girl from District 1. Almost time for the Parade.

Happy Hunger Games, Not.


End file.
